The present invention relates to adhesive securement strips, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adhesive securement strip for fixing bows and greeting cards on packages. Conventionally, individuals must use tape to hold the envelope or card on a present or package, or try to secure the envelope by pushing a corner under the bow. This usually results in dislodgement of both the bow and the envelope. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a combined adhesive securement strip for bows and greeting cards or envelopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of adhesive securement strips are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an adhesive securement strip is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,219, which issued to H. Baartmans on Apr. 22, 1986. This patent discloses a label web having a plurality of spaced apart self-adhesive labels, each defined by a peripheral cut from a web of label material adhering to a web of a carrier material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,577, which issued to S. Bowytz on Aug. 12, 1986, discloses a double-faced adhesive tape including a strip of waxed or non-stick material folded to form a pocket in which a piece of double-faced tape having a hold tab at one end thereof is inserted such that the hold tab projects from the pocket. To apply the tape, the wrapper and projecting hold tab are positioned between two pieces of material that are intended to be wrapped together. A pull tab, connected to the wrapper, extends from between the two pieces of material. Pressure is then applied to the material surrounding the hold tab in order to retain the hold tab in position, and the pull tab is pulled away from the hold tab and tape. As a result, the non-stick wrapper is removed from the tape, leaving the double-faced tape and the attached hold tab in position between the two materials now taped together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,706, which issued to J. Emmel on Mar. 17, 1987, discloses a pad of tape strips of pressure sensitive tape with a tape tab on each tape strip which is progressively shorter along the tape strips to facilitate separation of the tape strips without separating more than one strip at a time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,751, which issued to J. Pasquali et al on May 19, 1987, discloses a self-adhesive material having an adhesive composition deposited thereon. The adhesive composition is such that the total surface on which the material is deposited is less than the surface area of the material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,948, which issued to P. Sieber-Gadient on Oct. 27, 1987, discloses a self-adhesive tape with two sided contact adhesive coating. The self-adhesive tape has two sides, one of which forms a bottom side at which a supporting or carrier fabric is only superficially covered by a contact adhesive coating. At the other side, which forms the top side, a contact adhesive coating uniformly covers the supporting or carrier fabric so as to essentially form a plane which uninterruptedly engages a separating paper layer.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose an adhesive securement strip for securing both a bow and a greeting card or envelope on a package. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose an adhesive securement strip with a plurality of separate zones separated by perforation lines, each dimensioned to secure a bow or a standard sized greeting card. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of adhesive securement strips, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such adhesive securement strips, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.